To Love and Be Loved
by Lunar Froxy
Summary: To love and be loved is the most ancient desire, and through powerful action, some will understand just how delightful love is.


**A/N: yeah I know that some of you didn't expect something like this ever came from me, nor I also think that I ever write _this_ kind of story.**

 **WARNING: THIS IS A LEMON AND EXPLICITLY DISPLAYED MATURE STUFF, IT MIGHT BE SUITABLE FOR MINOR, AND SHOULD YOU NOT HEED THIS WARNING, I'M NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR IT.**

 **This story is a deleted scene from Next to You: Tales of Bia and Frost, if you don't read it yet, maybe you better read it first.**

 **And I think that's all, see you at the bottom.**

* * *

 **To love and Be loved**

~Beatriz~

Everyone wants to know the feeling, or sensation from a sexual intercourse, except if you are a pronounced virgin or wanted to dedicated yourself towards the creator and become a monk or such. The definition of sex itself is quite simple, it is basically around twenty minutes of acts of touching your sexual organs either by your partner or someone else you find attractive enough, either with their mouth or their sexual organs. Which after all the rapturous events happened, the question that remained is: "Now what?"

You can't deny just how strong the urge to have yourself an intense pleasure from sex itself, and someone even willing to do anything to experience such ordeal; that explains the increasing number of rapes, AIDS and pregnancies and many other things that came up from an exhaustive list.

The societal occurrence is significantly taboo, even in some modern societies, and with just how derogatory sex is – biased with the societal moral – I never really paid much attention to it (with the fact that it will come naturally to you, considering it is the only _method_ to spawn more of your species anyway) even I should say I'm not completely clueless with it.

I always wanted to save myself for the only bird that I loved dearly inside my heart and not only just what most people will say as 'one-night love'. The sense of security I want from a mate, and I dedicated myself to the crusade of my true love; the only one that deserved my all heart and my soul.

But of course, I was too blinded to see the answer was so close.

I had to admit that I never really expecting the kiddy crush we had when we were chicks will evolve into the truest commitment to take each other as mates; and we will be mates for life once the ultimate seal of love is presented, and I am more than willing to take the chance.

I cursed myself for having that unnecessary doubt that blocked the full extent of our love, and to be honest myself, I am more than happy to learn the just how powerful a passion could take me into the ultimate way to express how much I want him in my life in one gargantuan blow rather than keep it repressed; and to know that he is _the one_ ; I want him to take me as his mate, to be shackled together with the chain of love.

Frost was pulling my head with our lustful kiss intensifies both in passion and acceleration in a slippery-slope effect. The dances of our saliva-coated muscle relayed me the sensation of what I really craved in my life, his tight hold made me feel so wanted, and I was more than ready to be as wild, as zealous as I can in our lovemaking session.

He sucked my tongue as we exchanged our saliva, my nostrils were intoxicated from his fervent breath ceaselessly puffing into my face. I moved my tongue and twisting it with him, touching his rooftop's cavern and occasionally pulled out to claim some fresh oxygen before I continued my skirmish.

Frost then stand up abruptly, causing me to land on my back. The fire of lust was burning brightly in my body as he pressed his beak back with mine, moving in an acceleration fueled by the hot passion that searing from our love.

He grinned seductively, "Stay down." And I could feel his tongue evaded my neck. A soft moan was emitted from my beak when the tickling sensation was registered into my brain; his warm breath erected my feathers when he began to kiss my neck, the pleasure was relayed through all my senses, and my heartbeat galloped at its maximum pace.

More sexual hormones were injected through my veins into my body when Frost's tongue reached my breast. I couldn't stop giggling when my erogenous zones were stimulated with his wet, warm tongue. He nibbled the feathers on my breast, right where my pounding heart tempted to burst from the delight of his gustatory organs naughtily explored my body.

But I didn't expect the insidious stunt he put on after that.

I let out the loudest moan in pleasure-foreplay can do, when I felt his tongue on my wet cloaca, licking the bare skin continuously. The flares of pleasure from my flower searing into my body as I curled my claws from the unfamiliar feelings that intoxicated me; I couldn't control my moans; and my skull was throbbing from the unrelenting ecstasy from my flower.

"Frost… again… _again!_ " I begged, feeling something build up inside of me, "Don't stop… please… don't stop…"

I could hear his snort as he continued to lick my throbbing patch of skin that completely wet from my cloaca's excreted lubrication mixed with his warm saliva. I curled my claws as hard as I could as the sheer eroticism and lust began to take my self-control and about to explode in one climatic burst.

I gasped for breath as the tactile sensation from his tongue against my flower was gone in rather abruptly before I could reach my climax, and I lifted my head to announce my displeasure. I could detect the mischievous grin that etched on his face as it was nanometers away from mine. Took me a split-second thought to realize that he just did the most despicable act in a lovemaking; tease.

"Not yet, love. Not yet." He whispered huskily as he meshed his beak with mine, reconvening our tongue together to do their eternal dances. I couldn't conquer the tidal wave of lust that gave me strength to thrust him down, reclaiming my domination as I lustfully kissed him back and let his saliva tittered my senses saturated with the passion, gradually increased in zeal and eroticism. My brain was overcharged from the massive source of pleasures surged into my body from our sensual kiss, the way our beaks and tongue moved in synchrony and pace increasing… I never really know just how powerful a lust can be, pure ecstasy surged through your body driven by the hormonal desire.

I reenacted the stunt he done to me, licking every inch of his body before I jack-knifed myself to savor the delicacy of Frost's cloaca. "Oh… Bia… don't… oh… stop!" he moaned in a decibel that louder that it should be. "Ugh…" I could feel his body convulsing as I continued to stroke his cloaca with my tongue, just like how he conducted an oral on me earlier. "Faster! Bia...this is so… good…" and it was my turn to issue a snort as I quicken my pace, never trying to deaccelerate but rather slowly increasing the intensity.

"Okay… B…oh… Bia… stop… s-stop." He said between moans.

I stopped my licking at looked at him with a seductive look, "Why? Can't handle the way I lick you?"

He grunted as he inhaled a fresh batch of oxygen before he replied huskily, "I want… to try some other position." He said, grinning as he rotated his body one-hundred and eighty degrees lateral and began to lick my wet flower.

Moans started to gush back from my beak as my most sensitive skin was stimulated with his gustatory organs, occasionally kissing my cloaca before he resumed his lick. Frost's cloaca was in front of me, and it took around two seconds to understand the kind of 'position' he meant and began to savor back the delicacy of his cloaca.

The sensation of my cloaca being licked versus the sensation to lick his cloaca was completely different, but when they were combined, the firework display was burning brighter and hotter from the sheer eroticism that induced our body. I moaned as the pleasure searing through my veins and arteries, my body was fervent from the impetuous hormones that drive me to get even wilder; the blaze of raw passion was engulfed me completely as I continued to lick his cloaca while moaning uncontrollably.

I could hear his moan, as the sign of the pleasure we shared is equal, and also hurled more fuel into the heating act of our lovemaking. I moaned loudly as he began to take pace, and involuntary I matched his speed, causing both of us to form a symphony from our moans of passion unmatched.

My body was hot; my cloaca was extremely sensitive from his constant oral; and my eyes was clamped shut and open as the pleasure inside of me tempted to burst in a climax, and this time, he didn't stop and continued to supercharge my nerve. "Frost… faster Frost… FASTER! _FASTER! ARRGGH!_ " I moaned as my flower convulsing from the accelerated stimulation of his tongue.

"BIA! HARDER! DEEPER! _UGHHH!_ " My lovebird commanded, and I obliged. The speed of our oral organs scoured each other's most sensual part are accelerated, and also the sensual ripples of pleasure and passion surging through my body.

Of course, it didn't take long until we both reached our twin climax, the love liquid spraying into our respective beaks, and I began to lick clean the salty fluid from his cloaca as he did the same to me. I panted for dear breath as I saw Frost looking at me with his lustful eyes, the ordeal before seemed to have no effect on him, as in it was the only end of a beginning rather than the beginning of the end.

His chest was rising and falling as he craved for a dear breath, he later rolled sideways and put his wings on my body. His velvety touch awakened the hormonal lust that already subsided to get me ready into the ultimate seal of our love; and to learn the very ancient pleasure, to love and be loved.

The earsplitting thunder and the rain spawned outside were muffled a he pushed his beak with mine for the countless time. The kiss was different than the previous one, it was a slow one, but full with passion and sensuality that was meant to do the last preparation before we take ourselves together as mates.

I looked at Frost as he kissed me fervently, his intangible pheromones titillating my olfactory senses. I moved my beak and immersed myself within the passionate kiss, feeling his love for me in a form of this _very act_.

We kissed like there's no tomorrow, and I wasn't sure just how long our erotic kiss lasted, but it was enough to make me crave for more of his touch. He began to kiss multiple places on my body: my neck, my breast, my wings, my head and my flower, and such action drove me wild.

"Frost… enough… I want… you now… I want you!" I screamed, begged for him to stop his relentless barrage of teasing on my body. He looked at me amorously before he enacted another succulent kiss.

My burning cloaca was wet from his continuous teasing. "Frost… please… please… I want… you now…" I moaned softly as he devoured my neck, sensing his hot breath condensated onto my neck. "Frost… oh… OH!" I screamed once more as he licked my flower teasingly.

My senses were overloaded from the brief yet firm stimulation he did to my body. I sucked a bountiful air when he stopped his act and kissed me tenderly on my forehead before he began to mount me.

"Bia, I love you, and I want to show it." He said, passion laced in his tone.

"Frost, I love you too, now make me feel loved, make a night I will never forget."

There was a sense of dread when I saw him nodded and began to do the ultimate seal of love, one that would be irreversible when we finally finished this last stage. The remnants of the previous barrier showed up in front of me, but to learn and experience the quintessential desire of my mortal life – to love and be loved – I ignored it and succumbed myself and trust him completely; I know he can be trusted, and I love him completely.

Without regret whatsoever, he thrusted and reunify our cloacae.

And I screamed the loudest at the sensation.

The 'cloacal kiss' is what the human ornithologist called for our mating method, and to compare such gargantuan ripples of pleasure with the foreplay we just did, there's just another tier of ecstasy like earth and heaven.

My head was frantically thrown side by side as the reflex, my eyes were clamped shut and peeled, and I arched upwards as the intoxicating pleasure supercharged my senses. Moans were the only salvation I could release the massive wave of ecstasy as it was almost involuntary… Frost moaned as he thrusted faster and harder towards me, impaling my brain with the delight and eroticism.

"OH… FROST… yes… _YES!_ Harder… _HARDER ON MEEEEE! ARRRGHH!_ " I screamed, unable to contain the raw passion and pleasure that burning intensely within my fervent body. " _Oh yes… yes!_ "

My eyes struck open before they clasped closed in an instant as Frost accelerated his thrust. "Oh… my… Frost… I love you… I love _YOU!_ "

He moaned and leaned down to kiss me, "You… are so… wild, Bia I… love it… I love you!"

I curled my claws as the ecstasies overwhelmed my body, causing my moans to be much louder than before. Every disk in my spine was vibrating as the ripples of worldly pleasures searing through my system, "More Frost… more… _MORE!_ " I screamed.

He grunted as he thrusted into me faster and harder, even with the lack of verbal communication from him, his acts were more than enough to display his feelings, emotions and his desire to please me, to make me climax and experience the love we had for each other in the ultimate stage.

"Frost…" I called him through my gnashed beak as my climax approaching.

He bent down and kissed me, "Bia... I love you."

I kissed him back with my beak moaning uncontrollably from the epicenter of my cloaca, spreading its delight through my whole body as our patch of skin began to spams. My cloaca started to convulse and so the rest of my body. My eyes widened as we meshed our beak during our climatic sex.

Many will describe the peak of sexual action is to furiously ignite the fire of lust that searing through the atmosphere intensely, and the climax will arrive with such great bang blasted you into the seventh heaven of worldly pleasure; just how powerful and wonderful the release of your love fluid with someone you love. And I will be a hypocrite if I told you that I didn't enjoy the pure ecstasy that bestowed upon me as we reached our climax together.

I screeched as loud as I could when the climax hit me (and I'm greatly thankful to the earsplitting thunder out there) and blessed me with the sheer delight from my flower's release of its liquid. Frost soon released his seed deep into me in a six spurts of continuous ejaculating of life-giving liquid, one that will ensue the starting of our family; but most importantly, it's the seal that he took me as his mate for life.

To express your love with each other with a powerful action rather than keep it repressed was simply marvelous. To erupt in one single blow of emotion and passion; as wild as you can and expressing your desire through actions rather than mere words were simply unmatched compared to anything else. And to be honest, I didn't care anything else rather than to know that he was my mate; I am Frost's mate, and there's no shame or guilt from our lovemaking session, what I felt was only his warmth and the wooden-textured floor below me.

I guess that's what some people say about the differences of 'making love' and just mere sex. One thing you can guarantee that making love will always place you in zealous act from the love itself, as no catalyst required, it was solely based on just how you want to please your partner in sex, and learn how to love.

The afterglow of climax has always been important. It's like an after sex affirmation that your partner is indeed your partner for life, and to be blessed with someone that not only willing to please you in sex, but also love you platonically, there's simply no words to describe the happiness on to be loved.

I don't know how long the time had elapsed or how many birds already heard our screeches of pleasure, but to be honest myself, I don't really care. My mate collapsed next to me with his chest rising and falling, gasping for breath after our rapturous ordeal. My body was tired and weary after the big climax, and my heavy eyelids soon confirmed my suspicious, but the sexual satisfaction he gave me was more than worth. I yawned as I snuggled into the gap of his extended wings, "Frost, I love you."

He warped his warm wings around me as I delved myself into slumber, "I love you too, Beatriz." He tightened his wings, shielded me from the chilling night that barely registered with my steamy body.

Although the sense of security had formed, my head imposed a simple affirmation. It was unnecessary, but I kept myself to ask him. "Frost… please don't leave me…" I said weakly, clamping my eyelids shut as the realm of slumber began to anchor me to it.

I didn't really know what was his answer in a full version, nor I know what was he thinking about such odd question. But I do remember one thing he said.

 _"I promise."_ He said, his voice barely heard with my senses started to cripple their capabilities.

And one last thing, a kiss on my forehead…

If I ever asked what is more than the feeling, to learn and understand…

It is to love him.

And I know he loved me.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's it. You like it? To be honet, this is my first time writting a lemon... and the result is not that good.**

 **I**

 **I**

 **I**

 **V**


End file.
